New Friends, Old Enemies
by Aleire-Gontier
Summary: Orihime is finally free, Yay! And now her freedom will last forever. Yeah, right... What happens when some new Arrancars kidnap her, again? Bringing back to life Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. First fic EVER! I'm excited!
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped Again?

**This is my first fic EVER, people be nice will ya? . Includes OC's, new moves, and I'll bring back from death two of my favorite Espadas: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ulquiorra Schiffer. Well, not exactly bring them 'back to life'. P.S.: This story may contain different pairings. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HERE EXCEPT MY OCS THERE… Hi mom I'm on FF! :D**

Kidnapped twice?

General POV

Finally, Orihime Inoue was saved by Ichigo Kurosaki, who leaved a seriously damaged Sosuke Aizen (the very bastard escaped again .). Injured people flooded Division 4 barracks and their medical personal was filled with work. Captain Unohana asked the rest of the captains to send her their most skilled medical Kido users to help her people and personal work. Orihime volunteered to help her with the injured. Now Orihime was relieved because she was free and because her friends: Ichigo, Uryu, Chad and Rukia were feeling better. She _did_ feel sorry for the arrancar who sacrificed themselves in order to save Aizen. But he only used as them as tools for his own plan.

… _They wanted to kill Kurosaki-kun, they wanted to kill everyone. They wouldn't change their minds…_

There was a certain Arrancar she felt even sorrier for, the one who captured and brought her to Hueco Mundo. The only Arrancar who, at the very end, knew what a REAL heart was and the human feelings were.

…_Ulquiorra..._she thought. A picture of the black haired Espada came to her mind ordering her to come with him. Then other came, in it was his hand trying to reach her hand and vanishing before.

Now she was wondering if her feelings for Ichigo were still the same…

Several weeks later:

Ichigo and the others were back to the living world. It was Thursday. Only Orihime and Uryu had gone to school today. Her friendship bonds were getting even better. Ichigo and Chad would come to school next Monday, so their excuse would do. Rukia would pay her visit to school in a month because Captain Unohana ordered her to rest indoors at least a month. Without any type of visits allowed she now rests in the Kuchiki Manor having Byakuya, and even Renji, taking care of her. Rukia actually enjoys it.

Orihime found all her friends Tatsuki, Chizuru, Mizuigo, Keigo, Ryo, Mahana, and Michiru. They all laughed and asked her where she had been all those days she missed from school.

Tonight they were going to watch movies and sleepover at Chizuru's place and her mom would make some snacks. They were so happy that Orihime was back and unharmed. So happy that they even invited Uryu too. _Now, Uryu will have more friends. _Orihime thought happy.

After school, Orihime walked home. She felt as if someone was following her, but when she turned the people moved without even noticing her. Just to make sure there was no one following her, Orihime entered a store near. Five people were behind her: an average sized and black haired business man talking by phone, a laughing boy with his dog, a dark haired girl flirting with a random guy, and a light honey haired girl who was searching someone with her gaze. When their eyes met Orihime looked away, wondering if the girl noticed she was staring at her. After a few minutes, when Orihime looked back the girl wasn't there.

``No one was stalking you, if that is what you were wondering.´´ a musical voice whispered in her ear. Orihime jumped scared and turned violently to see the girl. Now that she could see her closer she noticed that the girl was beautiful. She had her light honey hair pulled back in her ears and a blond bang in the middle of her face. She had light turquoise colored eyes. And a bone colored tiara on her right side of her head…? _Oh,no. _Orihime thought. _She's an Arrancar._ The girl was dressed in an Arrancar uniform white jacket too big for her slim body with the sleeves pulled back , white hakama, black sash, black socks, and white sandals; and had a tiara made of the rests of her hollow mask placed in her left side of her head. She was an Arrancar. Means no one else could see her. ``You're coming with me.'' The girl stated taking Orihime's hand into hers.

She placed something cold and thin in her wrist. Orihime did her best not to scream. `` I don't want to hurt you.'' Orihime looked at the girl's eyes. Light mint colored orbs starred at her gray ones, she was saying the truth. ``Why…´´ She started, and looked at her own wrist there was the silver bracelet she once wore. It looked exactly as the one Ulquiorra gave to her when they were in the Dangai, but it had a silver thin chain that connected it to other bracelet the girl was wearing. She returned her gaze to the girl, who was walking straight to a wall. ``Wait! ´´ Orihime exclaimed softly so no one could hear her. The girl disappeared through the wall. Then Orihime felt as if something pulled her to the same wall the girl had gone through. She remembered that Ulquiorra once explained that the silver bracelet allowed her to move through things, hide her reiatsu and made her invisible to human and shinigami eyes. Only Arrancars could see her. The girl talked to her once more, `` you remember that bracelet, don't you? ´´ Orihime just starred at her confused, and a bit scared, and nodded. How did she know? The girl smiled. ``I'm glad! ´´ She was pretty.

Passing the wall and a few other streets there was a Garganta floating in the sky and another Arrancar boy floating next to it. The Arrancar was dressed in the same jacket the girl had, just that it DID fit him well and he had its zipper opened showing his well toned chest. His tall and athletic complexion made him look younger than what he should be; he had light green spiky hair and had some bangs in his face, matching his light green eyes. His hands were folded in his chest. He turned to see the girls arriving. ``Oi, Isabella! You took forever to find the girl! I'm SO freaking bored…´´ the boy said annoyed to Isabella, who was taking Orihime bridal style in her thin but strong arms. _She smells sweet, and cold? Orihime noticed_.

And as if vice versa, Isabella thought: _She smells good! Just like sweet berries._ Isabella walked a few steps and turned to the arrancar boy.

``I told you. I knew that you are pretty impatient and you would get easily bored. You wouldn't have if you helped me find this girl here, if you're going to blame someone for your boredom blame that lazy ass of yours! ´´ Isabella said.

``don't play smartass with me. But ya know you look sorta hot in that jacket…´´ He grinned.

``Don't say that again if you like breathing by your own! ´´ Isabella hissed. Dylon nodded giggling, ``Sure, boss. ´´

``Let's get going.´´ Isabella peacefully said and her feet lifted from the ground. ``What about a race? 'cuz I mean, this freakin' mission is getting me a hell bored. Need some action! ´´ Dylon said enthusiastically. Isabella smiled widely. ``Are you sure you want to be beaten up by a cute little human girl like Inoue-san? ´´ ``HUH?´´ Dylon replied. Orihime's confused, gray eyes locked with Isabella's turquoise. ``Don't stare at me like that. I bet you'll win to him! ´´ Isabella's voice sounded cheerful, and then shut quiet as if she was waiting her to say something. Those pleading turquoise-hued eyes staring at her as if they could see through her. ``Well, I do.´´ Dylon exclaimed as Isabella let down Orihime. She stepped into something not visible, and after a few seconds standing on it, she felt more relaxed.

``So…?´´ Dylon asked Orihime as he got closer to both girls. ``Um… but I don't know how to do that...Dylon-san´´ She answered a bit embarrassed. ``Quit that! Look, just call me Dylon, 'kay? We'll address to you as Orihime. All those –san and –sama prefixes are driving me insane´´ He told her. Orihime nodded. _I don't know why I'm thinking this, but it seems they won't hurt me. _Orihime thought and she was right. ``Anyway, we're gonna see each other for a quite long time. I'm Isabella. ´´ Isabella added smiling. Dylon rolled his eyes. ``Yeah, right. Long time.´´

``The loser will make dinner tonight, and it must receive at least 3 good comments from the rest in the Oscura Tower.´´ Isabella grinned.

``Deal, but my brother's comments are not valid. He'll make it on purpose.´´

``That's right, that brother of yours is, indeed, an idiot. ´´ Isabella thought out loud. ``Alright then your brother's comments are not valid. But everyone else's negative critics are less points.´´

``Yeah… Orihime-chan, are you up for the race? Can you cook us dinner if we win? ´´ Isabella asked excitedly to her. ``Uh, okay. I actually like cooking.´´ Orihime's soft voice said smiling a bit. Dylon smirked. ``Prepare yourself to lose Isabella, Orihime. ´´ He said it as if he had known her from childhood, as if they were best friends.

``Don't be that sure of yourself. I never said Orihime-chan was going to run by herself, did I? Ready, set…´´ Isabella smiled and took Orihime bridal style once more and started to take steps as if she was climbing up a pair of stairs running to the Garganta. The girls' hair waving in the air, they looked very silky at the sight. Isabella was fast. ``No! Hey, Isabella. HEY! WAAIT. YOU HAVEN'T SAID 'GO'! NOT FAIR.´´

``GOOO! ´´ Isabella laughed and jumped into the Garganta. Inside it every ray of light disappeared. Dylon muttered something behind them. And Isabella told Inoue to hold tightly to her, she would fall and then die if she didn't.

``You seem to enjoy it, both of you.´´ He growled. Isabella stuck out her tongue playfully and Orihime found herself giggling at it. Dylon's face frowned and flushed, ``you're so dead! ´´

``Ha, ´´ She replied. `` You can't even run as fast as I do.´´ ``I…, Just go to hell´´ He mumbled looking away. Isabella and Orihime's hair waved behind them just like a pair of orange and light yellow flags.

``We're getting near to the tower.´´ Dylon said from behind.

``I know.´´ Isabella said thoughtfully.

`…´

_I won't let it happen again. _Isabella thought looking from the edge of her eyes the face of Orihime whose arms had firmly closed around Isabella's neck. _I won't let those shinigami take you away from me, not again._

**Ahaha! Ends Chappie ! Orihime didn't talk right? Yeah, once. Nah, twice. Damn, I guess next chappie she appears in, she'll ask a lot of questions. My favorite part: a random crap:**

**Cheerful female voice: Arrancar encyclopedia! 3 **

**(Appears Gin and his huge TV on the background.) **

**Gin: today we're gonna talk about another type of Arrancar unknown to almost everyone here! Even to Aizen-sama. (TV shows a picture of Isabella and Dylon taking Orihime away.) They are called Oscuras Espadas. Actually I have no idea of why. But compared to Aizen-sama's Espadas, they're quite the same…**

**Isabella: That's not true, we're a heck better! You'll see it soon. (Isabella appeared from nowhere.) Just for you to know, we named us that way because Oscura in Spanish means dark, and we have been technically in the dark since no one knew about us.**

**Gin: Oh, I get it now! (TV only shows Dylon) Hey, have I met that guy before?**

**Isabella: I don't think so. **

**Gin: Yes I have! He's the younger brother of… (Gin gets tackled down by Dylon, who also appeared from nowhere)**

**Dylon: Shut up, you fag! (Kicks Gin in his face)**

**Isabella: You shouldn't do that, Dylon! (Worried) You're gonna hurt him.**

**Dylon: so? (Removes his leg from Gin's face)**

**Gin: Hey, thanks… uh … what was your name again?**

**Isabella: I'm Isabella. (Smiles):D**

**Gin: Oh, hey! I can remember you now! You're the little sister of…**

**Isabella: KICK HIM HARD DYLON! (Dylon Kicks him HARD in the face, making Gin bleed) phew... Next chapter will be all in Dylon's POV. **

**Dylon: Cool! ^^ What's that? (sweat drops)**

**Isabella: Your Point Of View of what happened this morning before our training battle.**

**Gin: Retarded POVs are useless to show anything, ya know? ¬¬ (Gets kicked once more) Gwadh! It hurts… I-I'm sorry!**

**Isabella: No, you're not! I can detect lies.**

**Gin: It DOES hurt and I AM sorry. (kicked one more time) X_X K.o.!**

**Dylon: I SAID SHUT UP YOUR ASS, FAG!**

**Isabella: OMFG! DYLON YOU KILLED THE SMILEY HOST!**

**Dylon: who cares…**

**Chappie 2: Meeting the Oscuras Espadas. Here are named the brothers of Isabella and Dylon. It may be ranked T; you'll see Dylon can be pretty much like his brother. **

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Oscuras Espadas

**Chappie 2. Don't Own anything except OC people there… People why don't you review even if it says 'This is beeping bad'. Besides I know it's bad, it is my first fic after all.**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Oscuras Espadas.

Dylon's POV

I opened my eyes lazily. This morning was designated to be hated by myself, because of the darn light illuminating the whole darn green colored bedroom I was sleeping in. Looks like the freaking dark green curtains I had placed in my windows didn't stopped the light rays but turned them into a green color. I groaned, yawned and stood up. My steps were heavy; I hate everyday mornings I'm without those completely dark curtains I took borrowed without permission or stole from the Segunda (Second). I walked outside of my room, a long, white and silver colored hall materialized in front of me. I know, you're thinking why I mentioned light, as if in sun light, if we're in Hueco Mundo; where there's no light since it's always night.

Well, who the hell told you we were in the middle of the Hueco Mundo? The Oscura Tower is located in a place inside Hueco Mundo named Las Profundas Tinieblas or translated to your English: Deep Darkness. Las Profundas Tinieblas DOES has light, cuz it is always twilight and then night falls for about the rest 20 hrs of a day.

I went to the bathroom I shared with two other Oscuras, the Septima and the Quinta (seventh and fifth). The only problem with the Septima, Elena Rendezvous, is that she takes ages washing, rinsing and combing her damn long dark blue hair. I say I don't care; but I do care! The Quinta, Elena's oldest brother Lyre Rendezvous, is the fastest among all the living forms in the Oscura Tower taking baths. I wonder if he really takes a bath or just lets the water run. I tried to open the door. Locked. _Damn! _I thought. _Elena won me again._

Just as if reading my thoughts Elena, dressed in her navy blue nightgown, came walking in my direction. She waved at me, ``good morning, Sexta.´´ Her long, curly, dark blue hair picked up in a ponytail in her head. Elena's eyes were bright blue. The collar hanging in her neck was made of the remaining parts of her hollow mask, it was in a heart-shape. Huh? Oh, yeah you noticed. I'm the Sexta, so what?

``Morning, Septima´´ I said back the most polite I could in this freaking morning. ``Hey, weren't you the one inside? ´´

``nope, and it is not Lyre. You'll see yesterday's meeting was called by him. Bathroom sharing has been changed. ´´

``Huh?´´ I replied almost instantly. I hate Lyre's meetings; they are always boring and freaking creepy. Well not exactly his meetings, HE IS THE FREAK.

``Primera, Segunda and Tercera are sharing. (First, second and third respectively) Novena, Octava and Septima share as well, since Decima is on a hunting trip. (ninth, eighth, seventh, tenth.) So that leaves you sharing with Lyre and…´´

``THE CUARTA?´´ (fourth.) I cut her. She nodded. I turned to the bathroom's door and knock it until my knuckles went all red. ``GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE, ASSHOLE!´´

The mischievous and devilish laugh of the Cuarta came through the door. ``MAKE ME, BASTARD! ´´ He snapped back. I HATE THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE SOOO MUCH. HE'S SO FRIGGIN'INSANE! I growled and left, ``Luck, Septima. ´´ I murmured to her. She smiled back. ``I was just here to inform you, I'm bathing with the Novena and Octava.´´

I went to my room, opened the door. There was something lying in my bed, I couldn't see. what it was because it was covered by my blankets. I don't care who or what it was I WANTED SOME FUCKIN' SLEEP!

``Who the hell…?´´ I heard a voice murmured when I laid myself next to it. I removed the blankets and there was the Tercera, Isabella. Her light honey hair spread in my pillow, and her very aware turquoise eyes looked at me in a VERY strange way. Actually, in a CARING way. Strange…

``Dylon why did you leave me alone?´´ She spoke as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself closer to me. Her voice was as weird and sweet as her eyes. I was confused. ``ISABELLA, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?´´ I nearly screamed at her. ``AND WHAT ABOUT THOSE EYES?´´

``I LOVE YOU, DYLON! Make out with me please…´´ she breathed. She let go my neck and started taking off her gown. I was shocked. What the fuck? I wanted to say, but couldn't talk, so shocked. Isabella sonidoed at the door, and her lips curved in a mischievous smirk. ``You really think I would do that, Kitty?´´

OH SHIT! NO… ``YOU'RE…´´ I shrieked. The figure changed to a taller complexion and with shorter dark purple hair. It smiled. ``Jarei Rendezvous. The Decima is back!´´ he cheerfully sang and laughed evilly. _HECK NO! THAT GAY HERE? EWW NO! I WAS ABOUT TO…_

Something clicked in my mind.

``Wait, you were disguised as Isabella and wanted me to… ?´´ I half smirked and half shrugged. ``She's gonna kill you.´´

His face switched to a deadly pale, nearly like Segunda's. ``you wouldn't…´´

``Hell yes!´´ I said taking my jacket from the floor and grinned at him evilly. And I thought this day was going to be boring! Well, let me tell ya I thought my grin couldn't be as big as my brother's but it did. It's something not to be very proud of but… Screw that! Isabella is going to kill Jarei, then shred him into tiny pieces, burn them, let her pet Iguana (A/n: Spanish for Lizard) eat the ashes, revive him again using a bit of her older brother's sword power, and then go ever the process again until she gets bored of it. My smirk grew even bigger and wider. Yeah, Kill the freakin' Decima sure is gonna be fun!

``I… am sorry. Please no, I am too sexy to die! ´´ He pleaded. Maybe I should let him exist a bit longer, after all if Isa somehow lets him escape; he'll get hunted down by his siblings.

``Its breakfast time. To the eating hall.´´ Elena called from the back. `` weren't you in your room, Lyre? ´´

I turned to see Jarei, maybe she confused the fag with his twin brother, but there it was Lyre. His shoulder size, straight, raven black hair passed next to me. ``I'll be there Elena.´´ Jarei imitated Lyre's creepy-stalker voice. I tried my best not to shrug at this freakin' weird image. Fag was using Ilusion (A/n: Spanish for… hey what the hell, can't you just do some wild guess?), a special technique PROHIBITED to practice outside of the training field or out of battle. He's really gonna get punished. I just hope, for his own mental and physical health, that Isabela don't gets too lazy to punish him and lets the fun part to Segunda, who probably will just kill him with no fun or emotion.

She nodded and left. He turned his cold gaze to me. Long, black hair falling in his face covered the right part of his face. ``I'll make you a favor later then; just don't tell Tercera what occurred.´´

He sonidoed away.

I sonidoed too, but I directed to the Eating Hall. _Hey fag, when did I said that I agreed? _Smirking I left the inside of the tower.

The Eating Hall is a big area without ceiling and walls. It has an aisle that connects it with the inside of the tower and a big rectangle table with 10 chairs. Maybe you know why. There are turns to each Oscura Espada to cook. Today's turn is for… Elena Rendezvous! Yay, she cooks delicious! Wonder what she'll do today. (Grawl noises) _Hungry …_

I walked to my seat and looked around. There were missing the Primera, Segunda, Tercera (for Jarei's sake), Cuarta (for my sake), Quinta, Decima, and Septima. The reasons are pretty obvious: Septima is cooking , Cuarta maybe sleeping, Tercera as well, Segunda somewhere practizing his deathly glare, Decima is supposed to be in a hunting trip now I see he's back, and Quinta is stalking someone on his computers. (He's got tons of cameras around!)

Only Octava, Novena and me.

Novena, Dimitri Renai, is an average-sized (I mean Dylon-sized XD) spiky redhead narcissist but strong and cool dude. He says he's novena 'cuz he likes that number, in my opinion six is a hell better and it's not because I'm Sexta okay? He's my best friend and my team battle partner ``Hi there, Dylon.´´ He said his voice a bit sleepy. `` Elena's cooking your favorite.´´

``Hell yes! I'm starving.´´ I told him. He gave me a _me-too _grin.

Octava, Mericia Thunderwitch, is half head smaller than I am with dark purple hair and eyes. And yes, she had an older sister who, instead of staying here with her lil' sister, decided to be in a shinigami's shitty arrancar army just to get faster to the arrancarization process. She says she never missed her older sis 'cuz she is stronger than what Cirucci once was. Mericia sat next to me, sitting in the Septima's place. ``Hi, Dylon.´´ she chanted in my ear.

``Morning, Mericia.´´ I smiled. Every time she ever touched me, looked at me, or just talk to me if get a silly, fluffy warmth in my chest. I maybe Jarei has spread his craziness to me or his creepy twin Lyre has just been testing one of his weird crappy emotion-showers he developed for Segunda on me… Dunno but it feels sorta good!

``I see you decided to wake up earlier than usual, you're going to get dark circles in those beautiful green eyes of yours.´´ she told me half worried, half joking. ``To hell with that,´´ I grinned. ``I am unbeatable, you seriously think I'm gonna let some dark circles ever pose in my _sexy-boy _eyes? ´´ She laughed.

The glass made door that connects the tower with the E.H. opened, revealing a sleepy Isabella dressed in a short mint colored gown. Behind her, Quinta, Lyre entered the hall in his black goth sleeper tunic. He kept quiet. Both took seat. Right after that, Cuarta came in, his light blue hair placed in the same way than mine, sitting in front of Isabella; his place.

``Heey! Isabellaaaaah (yawn) ´´ He said lazily. Seeing him yawn made me yawn too. ``So… you were the one who infiltrated into Segunda's room while everyone was asleep, didn't you? I bet you fucked him!´´

``No…´´ she said. A faint blush appeared in her cheeks. _Sure she didn't… _I'm being sarcastic.

``Yeah,´´ I continued my brother's prank. `` Maybe it was Lyre… he wanted to stalk closer his emotionless God.´´

Cuarta and I chuckled. Both snapped their respective 'IM GONNA KEEEL U' stare. Lyre's stare is a hell much scary and intimidating than Isabella's, but when in battle they (both) will definitely leave you shitless. ``Grimmjow and Dylon, stop trying to get you killed.´´ Lyre said. ``Because maybe we're in the mood of killing you.´´ Isabela said scaring me a bit.

Not.

``I think Ulquiorra is gonna get mad at you for sharing your private business.´´ I joked. Grimmjow, Dimitri and I laughed.

Her face flushed. ``Dylon, you little filthy worm! ´´ Her eyes glared at me and they shone bright blue. ``watch out! ´´ I heard Dimitri mutter. From Isa's eyes her own light turquoise- blue Cero was fired. Yeah, her Cero fires from her eyes. I dodge it by throwing myself to the ground.

``Shit… close one, bro.´´ Grimmjow also laid in the ground, same position as me. ``Lyre fired his lazzah at you? ´´ I smirked.

``Yeah, he did.´´ A female voice said from above.

``But I won't fail this time.´´ A male voice said too.

``Huh? ´´ We both looked to the sky just to see the two Cero fired at us. ``FUCK!´´ We screamed before sonido-ing away, into the tower.

We hid in Segunda's room.

``GODAMNIT!´´ My older brother yelled first. ``THOSE BASTARDS NEARLY KEEL US!´

``SCREW THAT! ´´ I seconded. ``ELENA WAS COOKING MY FAVORITE…! ´´

``Waffles 'n Whipped-cream flavored souls? ´´ I nodded. His eyes widened in surprise. ``NO WAY! IT'S MY FAVORITE TOO! ´´

`` What are you two doing here, in my room? ´´ A creepy voice said behind. We shrugged and turned around. Ulquiorra was staring at us with his deadly venom green eyes followed by those weird tear-marks on his pale skin. Grimmjow and I smirked at him. ``We need you to hide us in here.´´ I explained.

He continued to slip his tea. How did he got that tea? ``Why is that? ´´ he asked. `` Tercera and Quinta are hunting us down.´´ Grimmjow told him. `` Are you gonna help or not? ´´

…

Someone knocked his door. Whoa! Isabela and Lyre are faster than I thought.

``Why would I, trash? ´´

Grimmjow and I exchanged a fast look at each other. ´´Gonna take the risk? ´´

``Which one? ´´

``If he also hunts us down.´´

``… we need to hide.´´

``Okay.´´

``Fine then.´´

Someone knocked once again at the door. Grimmjow and I ran and hid inside some big white doors.

``Ulquiorra, ´´ I heard Isabela at his door. `` Have you seen Grimmjow or Dylon? ´´

``No, why are you searching for them? ´´ He said.

``They insulted me.´´

``And you, Lyre? ´´

``Same situation.´´

``I see.´´

There was silence. DEAD SILENCE

``Why no one is talking? ´´ I peeked at a little hole in the big door.

…

Something thumped and then silence. Murderous silence. Then again Isabela talked, ``Oh, I get it now.´´

I tried to localize them in the room with the only eye that could see through the hole. ``What is it?´´ Ulquiorra asked.

Grimmjow poked me. I turned to him and gave him a _what the hell do you want? _glare. He frowned and muttered something like 'look over there, asshole!' I followed his gaze. In the middle of the ceiling in the whole dark bedroom there was a huge mirror which reflected everything in the room, including us. Isabela and Lyre could see us from there. She was smiling evilly and both guys just coldly stared.

``Oh, fuck…´´ I mumbled before being tackled down by a grinning Isabela. ``I'll finish you the clean way, ´´ she said. ``See you in the training room before mission time.´´ She got up and went her way out of her mate's room. ``I shall show no mercy for you.´´ Her usual sweet turquoise eyes now glared at me filled in rage. She and Lyre leaved, Ulquiorra followed suit, to the E.H.

I thought I crapped in my pants. I've never pissed her off like that! This is **fucking **perfect. I slowly turned to my older brother who also had a _Holy shit!_ Stare. ``Did you saw that last quote? She reassembled her brother. Ya saw it? ´´ I commented trying to hide my fear.

``Yeah, after all,´´ he stated without looking at me, but staring at the door. ``That's what happens when ya' piss off a Plateado. I still have the scar Arturo gave me when I 'accidentally' pissed him off.´´

Yeah… Isabela and Arturo Plateado do look like. I wonder if I'll get a pretty four pointed green star scar like the one Grimmass has. Maybe she'll try to imitate him… and I'll get a cool scar like my bro's. Maybe I'll die without having confessed her that I killed her 'Iguana' lizard pet last month. Or that I know about Lyre's Goth fairy powers…

_Damn, _I thought. _Now I won't have mah pancakes for dinner. … Screw that, now I must battle against devil._

**Yay! Some progress I see… I think you people are like 'the hell? Weren't Grimmy and Ulqui dead?' Yup, they are. But in this fic here, they never where. In fact, they never knew who Ichi or Hime were. Bet you're like 'noope, they even fought against him. THEY'RE FUCKN' DEAD!' or 'Grimmy / Ulqui DID met 'em and he (G/U) fell in luv with Hime chan!' or 'Ichi saved Hime by killing 'em '. Well, next chappie will explain that better. And ppl who doesn't know who Arturo Plateado is: Where the hell have you been? Just kidding XP He's a self-made Arrancar who attempted to destroy the Soul Society (and who doesn't?) many years ago from the actual storyline or this fic storyline. He's very cool n powerful except maybe that he's just a GAME MADE CHARACTER T.T; He appears in two Bleach games: Shattered Blade (Wii) and The 3****rd**** Phantom (NDS). But now some:**

**Dylon: ARRANCAR ENCYCLOPEDIA!**

**Gin: Today we'll see some of the Oscuras' information and facts by Dylon.**

**Dylon: hi there! Since this chap was on my PVO…**

**Gin: (cutting off) POV.**

**Dylon: whatever. Well, I just did some crappy presentation. (points screen, which shows Jarei's pic) **

**This is Decima: Jarei Rendezvous. Gender: Unknown. Supposed to be a male, but he's such a queer. Position in the Annoymeter: 10/10 that means he's a pain in the ass. Notes: He's the gay, twin brother of the Quinta.**

**Gin: Interesting, he looks similar to a good friend of mine…**

**Luppi: You mean me? I already told you that I don't like you. (Appeared from nowhere again [A/n:Ppl appearing from nowhere is turning weird]) **

**Gin: . Awww…**

**Dylon: wth..? (screen shows Dimitri) Okay, here's the Novena: Dimitri Renai. Gender: male. Position in the Annoymeter: 5/10 just if pissed he can annoy. Ask Lyra and Grimmass. Notes: He always brags 'bout being a ladies man… well, he isn't! I'm way better. XD **

**Mericia: (appears from nowhere) Hah! Like if someone would even care for that ass.**

**Gin: hi there!**

**Mericia: hi… hey, aren't you one of those shinigami who entered Hueco Mundo and think they rule it?**

**Gin: maybe… n.n**

**Dylon: HEY! MAH PRESENTATION IS OVER HERE!**

**(screen shows Mericia's pic)**

**Dylon: speakin' of devil, Octava: Mericia Thunderwitch. Gender: female. Position in the Annoymeter: 4/10 not that annoying. Notes: Her older sister, Cirucci, died time ago in that bad army of those shinigami shitters. When Lyre analyzed her body he determined that her death was caused by a Seeleschnieder, Mericia former life weapon, Mericia promised her sister to get the one who killed her and to kill him with a Seeleschnieder as well.**

**Gin: Are you Cirucci's sister?**

**Mericia: yup, well; she found me when I died and helped me out so we considered ourselves like sisters.**

**Gin: were you Quincy?**

**Mericia: As far as I can remember, yup. (screen shows Elena)**

**Dylon: like he cares… ****Here's Septima: Elena Revendouz. Gender: female. ****Position in the Annoymeter: 1/10 not annoying, except when someone says she's fat or ugly she might kick your ass so hard and leave you shitless. Notes: no notes. **

**(screen shows Dylon sleeping) Prepare yourselves for the mega ultra hyper amazingly awesomely Hot 'n the most fuckin' cool among all Oscuras: Sexta or just Dylon Jaegerjaquez. Gender: MALE! Position in the Annoymeter: 8/10 annoying? Hell yeah! If you piss me off! Notes: hotter sexier 'n smarter than his older bro.**

**Gin: I knew it! You're Grimmjow's lil' brother! You look like sooo much!**

**Dylon and Grimmjow (who appeared from nowhere also): WE DO NOT LOOK LIKE, YOU M*TH3R F*CK4R!**

**Gin: okay…calm down boys. ^^u**

**(Screen shows Lyre)**

**Dylon: Quinta: Lyre Revendouz. Gender: male. Position in the Annoymeter: 0/10 (he tied with the Segunda.) Notes: he's always thinking in evil, dark, and scary ways to kill Dimitri; but he's too quiet. Jarei's smart, Goth-like, twin brother. More Notes: DO NOT PISS HIM UNTIL 5 PM WHEN HIS GOTH FAIRY POWER SHUT DOWN. DO NOT POST THINGS ABOUT HIS GOTH FAIRY POWERS. RUUUUN!**

**Gin: huh? **

**(Lyre appears from a floor trap under Gin's feet.)**

**Gin: kyaa! DX**

**Lyre: Dylon… (creepy face) I'M GONNA KILL YOU! (points his hand at Dylon and energy in white color starts swirling around his finger [cero])**

**Dylon: (crying) WAAAAH NOOOO! GOTTA GO! DX**

**(cero is fired 'n Lyre sonidoes away)**

**Gin: ^^u See you folks next week.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Friendly Guy appears

**Hi my dearest readers! I just had a terrible week. So many school projects this month… I hate my Math teacher Oh, also I got an F on my first math pop quiz… Did I already mention that I hate my Math teacher… Oh, well just one more time:**

**Dylon: N HATEEEES YOUUU MAAAAATH TEEEEEEEACHEEEEER!**

**Uh…Thanks Dylon! Hum… Disclaimer?**

**Dylon: Oi, people! N ONLY OWNS THE OSCURAS ESPADAS, NOTHING ELSE!**

**Once again, thanks Dylon. Here, take this cookie! (throws cookie at the green haired boy)**

**Dylon: Cool! (catches cookie in the air). Gohn whiht thag sthrorry… (On with the story…)**

''Why did you brought me here? '' Orihime's voice broke the silence that had persisted since the two friendly- looking Arrancar searched for an empty room in the tower where they lived for her to stay.

''Hmm… well,'' Dylon scratched the back of his neck. ''We want you to do something for us…''

''WHO'S THERE?'' a silhouette yelled from behind. The two Arrancar turned around and covered with their own bodies Orihime in a protectively way. ''Hey, calm down you idiots. It's just me!'' The voice started walking near them. ''Orihime, put this in your head, quickly!'' Isabella commanded the girl taking a cardboard-made tiara like the one she had and a black permanent marker from one of the jacket's pockets. `` Wha… is that even a good idea? '' Dylon asked raising an eyebrow. ''Sure it will work, I mean it's just Dimitri.'' Isabella took Orihime's hand and drew a circle on it with the marker. The three teens turned back to face Dimitri just in time. Just in time means before the red haired Arrancar could see Orihime wasn't an Arrancar, or listen to their conversation.

''Yo Dylon,'' The redhead smiled. Dimitri's light orange eyes stared curiously at Orihime. ''Hey… who's your new friend here?''

''Hi, I'm…'' Orihime began slowly, but soon she was cut off by Isabella. ''Her name is Orihime Inoue. We found her this morning, and she'll be staying with us.'' Isabella glared at Dimitri, who had a pervy smirk on his face.

''Is that so?'' His smirk grew. Dylon seemed to understand his friend thoughts. ''Inviting, isn't it?'' He smiled at Dimitri.

Isabella hit both guys as a 'pissed off' vein popped out of her head. ''Get the heck out of my sight, you dumbasses.''

Dimitri smiled ''Sure.'' One last smile for Orihime. ''See ya later, Orihime…''

Dylon tried to hold a chuckle. But, as both guys walked away, Dylon finally broke up laughing maniacally. ''Are ya okay bro?'' the dumb redhead asked confused.

''It's nothing… heheh…'' green haired dumb responded quickly. _I just hope his stupidity blinds him from what's obvious, _Dylon thought. And, although in some other time it could have been something unfortunate for them, Dylon was right. Dimitri was either way too stupid or was too distracted that he didn't even noticed about the obviously cardboard made tiara, or the clearly fake hole on Orihime's hand.

''Phew… that was a close one!'' Isabella sighed opening a big white door. Inside the spacious white room, there was a big bed with light turquoise sheets and white pillows. The light that illuminated the whole room came from a big window on the opposite side of where the bed was. Isabella motioned Orihime to walk in first. Then she threw herself to the bed. ''Ah! This is my room, Hime- chan.'' She said. ''We'll both sleep here. I hope you don't mind sharing with me.'' Orihime took off the cardboard. ''Um… Isabella-san,'' She began. ''Am I gonna stay here for long?'' Her gray eyes looked at her companion. Isabella narrowed her eyes ''Maybe, depends absolutely on what happens tomorrow.''

''What's gonna happen tomorrow?'' The red haired girl asked.

''I can't predict it.'' The blonde one continued, ''that's why it depends on the coming future.'' Orihime sat next to Isabella's body collapsed all over the bed.

''Last time I was brought into the Hueco Mundo,'' She said a bit embarrassed. ''The uh… person who had brought me allowed me to say goodbye to one of my friends.''

''Oh, really?'' Isabella smiled curious. _Of course! How could I have forgotten about that! _ ''Who was that person?''

''Well, he was an Arrancar too…'' Orihime remembered Ulquiorra.

''Was he handsome?'' The mint colour eyes flashed with curiosity at Orihime, who blushed at that thought.

(a/n: which thought? This thought: )

_Ulquiorra… was handsome? …. Yes he was… in his own way._

''Well, yes he was.'' Orihime continued, ''In his own special way…''

''Was he kind to you?'' Isabella was a few inches from Orihime's red face giggling like a little girl who wants to know who her best friend's crush is.

''I… Don't know…''

''Aww, he was mean right?''

''I don't blame him.''

''Was his duty be mean at you, how could he?''

''It wasn't his duty, but it was more like his personality.''

''At least I hope he corresponded the feeling…''

''I never got to know. Whenever I was around, and even when I wasn't, he had the same expressionless face. Besides… he's dead.''

''Oh I'm sorry, Hime-chan.''

''It's ok, we never got to be something.''

''Hum… So good-looking, but mean…'' Isabella thought out loud. ''Expressionless face all time… was he creepy when he brought you to Hueco Mundo?''

''Yes, a little bit…''

''Oh, I know someone exactly like that guy you felt in love with!''

''I didn't fell in love with him!'' Orihime's face now was bright red; it could be seen from outer space. (a/n: well, not really… but you know what I mean right?)

''Anyway, I think we should go and see him. And maybe you fell in love with him, just like me!''

''You're in love with that person?''

It was Isabella's turn to become bright red. ''Well, not exactly… It's more like I admire his… awesomeness! Yes that exactly!''

''But, Isa-chan,''

''Hm? ''

''I think you should change that awful jacket you're wearing.''

''Oh, right…''

Isabella went straight to where two little white doors were, and opened one of them. ''Perhaps, you want to change your clothes too.''

''Um… sure.''

Isabella threw something white to Orihime, who could barely catch it, and picked up something from the same place. ''Here, this is a bathroom you can use to change…'' Too late. Orihime was already taking off her school blouse. ''WAAAAH! Hime-chan…' Isabella began walking towards the door. ''I think we better lock the door first.''

''Oh, yeah…''

''Locked!''

-Few minutes later-

''OMG! Isa-chan, you did this on purpose, didn't you?''

''What do you mean?''

''We have the same clothes!'' Uh huh, Orihime and Isabella were wearing the same clothes (a/n: the same clothes Orihime wears during Hueco Mundo ARC).

''Oh, fine! You got me…''

Both girls looked at each other for a moment giggling, and then exited the room.

Isabella took Orihime's hand and leaded the way to other dorm, ''off we go, to Segunda's room!''

**In other words: To Ulquiorra's room! Holy crap! I just loved this chap. Argh, now I must go back to work on my damn Math project…**

**Curse ya teacher... Hoho! Now time for the:**

**Dimitri: Arrancar Encyclopedia!**

**Gin: (Sat in a sofa drinking some tea) Ah, good I've got some free time for myself! ^^**

**Dimitri: (appeared from Lyre's secret trap in the floor) Holy sh*t! How did I got in here? 0.o**

**Gin: I could ask the same question, my dear… ¬¬**

**Dimitri: Oh God! (looks to a little piece of paper in his hand) You're him! Ò_Ó**

**Gin: who? (Dimitri tackled him down) Gawdd! ****What the hack? **

**Dimitri: YOUUU, YOU ARE THE FAG WHO ATE MY COOKIES! :U**

**Gin: No, I didn't!**

**Dimitri: How can you explain this? ****(shows Gin the pic) Ò_ó**

**(Picture shows Gin eating wildly some cookies from a jar that has the name 'Dimitri, DO NOT OPEN' all over it.)**

**Gin: That's not me! Anyone could have used an Illusion to fool you.**

**Dimitri: A WHAT? Ò.Ó**

**Jarei: Actually, I ate your cookies Dimitri. (from behind Gin)^^**

**Luppi: I helped him also! ^^**

**Dimitri: And you are? (points Luppi)**

**Jarei: he's my new BFF! :D**

**Dimitri: and what about she? (points at short sized woman with glasses)**

**N's Math teacher: uh? How did I got in here?**

**Gin: Okay, this has gone far enough! (gets a walkie- talkie) Gin here requesting backup!**

**-in other place-**

**Tousen: I'm on the way… (stands up, opens the door and…)**

**POWN! ! (Tousen hit himself against the wall)**

**Tousen : Ouch!**

**Aizen: Haha! XD Komamura: Tousen D: Hisagi: Tousen Taicho! DX**

**NEXT CHAP MATH TEECHA WILL DIE! **


	4. Chapter 4: Hello There!

**Why hello dear readers! I've got to announce something important.**

**Dimitri: (who appeared from nowhere ye again) Like someone stole my cookie jar again?**

**N: Even more important than that!**

**Dylon: (who had been sat next to Dimitri) Like someone raped Gin?**

**Jarei and Luppi: *gasp!* D:**

**N: No!**

**Orihime: Like someone killed Kurosaki-kun?**

**Isabella: *Gasp!* … Wait, who is he?**

**N: *facepalm* Oh dear…**

**NO! I just wanted to announce that since I'm sooo goddamn out of time my friend Aleire will be continuing this story. **

**Everyone: *gasp!* Ohrly?**

**N: Yes, so… Aleire come here!**

**Aleire: Here I am!**

**Nate: So Aleire here will update from now on this fic!**

**Aleire: But don't worry 'cuz Nate will also be updating some chapters on his own. **

**So yeah, First of any let me introduce myself:**

**I'm Aleire G. I'm 14 years old. I hate Spelling and Grammar as much as my BF Nate hates Math…**

**My favourite Bleach character is Grimmjow Jeaggerjack, unlike Nate, who's favourite character is Ulquiorra Schiffer.**

**I'm a fellow Ichiruki fan, as well as Grimmhime supporter! **

**Nate is, just for you guys to know, an IchiHimer and RenRukist.**

**So this fic will eventually show some pairings.**

**Nate: YAY! Ship Ship!**

**Aleire: And Next chapter will be about what has been going on with the Human World while Hime was away so,**

**Everyone: STAY TUNNED!**


End file.
